I Promise
by heavensangel688
Summary: Hermione thinks that she is underserving...What does Harry think of that??


A/N: You know how sometimes you just get in one of those moods to write something?? Well, that's what's up with me right now, and I'm writing this as I go, so don't be too picky with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Now if I owned J.K. Rowling and Stacie Orrico, I wouldn't be on here righting stories, would I????  
  
It's the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they were let out of their last class that Friday afternoon, they all walked to the common room fussing about Snape...as usual!  
  
"I can't believe he did that! Just because Neville crushed the ingredients instead of powder them, doesn't give him the right to turn him into a Remembrall." Hermione said. She had grown up quite a bit over the summer. She had calmed her hair down to where it's just soft curls, grown into her teeth, and wore the slightest bit of makeup to bring out her features.  
  
"Oh I could, "Harry, her best friend stated. "He's hateful!!" Harry began to mock him. He hunched over and spoke in a scratchy voice, "'There Mr. Longbottom.....THIS way you might be able to remember it next time!!'" He also had grown a lot. He found it helpful to sneak out of the Dursley's house and go work out at the 24-hour gym. He had also grown to a full 6'1".  
  
Ron started laughing. "What else do you think would have happened if Professor Dumbledore hadn't had walked in? I believe Snape needs to be fired. All of the kids except the Slytherins hate him." He shuddered at the word "Slytherins". He also had grown as tall as Harry, if not taller. But he was still the lanky, red-headed, freckle prone guy they met years ago.  
  
"But he seems to really have it out for our friend, Harry, here though, especially," Hermione said putting her arm through his. They both looked at this position and blushed. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron and stuck her other arm though his, as though not to make it look suspicious or anything.  
  
Ron shook his head slightly. 'When will those to finally admit their feelings toward each other?? It's driving the rest of us insane!!' he thought.  
  
Hermione jumped from between them to in front of the two. "Hey - I'm going to bed to rest up for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, okay?" [a/n a couple of hours had passed, so now it's about night time] She kissed them both on the cheek before running up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ron just shrugged his shoulders and turned to go to the boys' dorms. Halfway up the stairs, he turned around to see if Harry was coming. He looked down and saw Harry floored to the spot with his hand over the spot Hermione kissed him. Ron chuckled. "Mate.....are you gonna stand there all night? She's not coming out 'till morning."  
  
Harry shook his head and dropped his hand immediately. "Hmm? W-What are you talking about?? I-I wasn't looking for Hermione.....let's go." He quickly ran up the stairs and past Ron. Ron laughed as he trudged up the rest of the stairs.  
  
***GIRLS DORM***  
  
Hermione giggled as she ran to the trunk to get out her diary. She wanted to write in it before the rest of the girls came in.  
  
IDear Diary, I can't believe I did that!! I kissed Harry (and Ron, but he doesn't count) on the cheek!! But I hope that didn't give away my feelings. I really like him, but I don't want him to know. Two major reasons. Number one, I don't want him to know because Voldemort is still out and I don't want to burden him with anything else. Number two, I don't deserve him. He's the greatest person: loyal, trustworthy.....anything a girl wants. But he wouldn't want a girl who's read "Hogwarts: A History" like, 50 times. I could never live up to a person like that. I'm scared I wouldn't be able to love him enough or something. I wonder.....oh never mind. I'll update later. -Hermione I  
  
Hermione heard footsteps and hid her diary quickly in her trunk. She jumped under the covers and pretended as though she was asleep. Apparently, her roommates thought she was asleep. She heard Lavender speak up. "I can't believe Harry would ever like that girl. She's so weird. I heard that she kissed him on the cheek." She heard the other girl agree, and she pulled the covers up over her head. She's never had her heart broken, but now she thinks it's happened. That night, she cried herself to sleep with Harry on her mind.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around. "Ron - have you seen Hermione this morning?" Ron shook his head 'no'. As if she read his mind, Hermione came into the Great Hall, looking as though she got very little sleep the night before.  
  
Ron gaped. "Hermione!! What's wrong with you?? You look awful!" Harry kicked him under the table for saying that.  
  
Hermione looked sadly at them. "Sorry guys, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go to Hogsmeade with you today. I'm not feeling too well." The actual truth was that she didn't want to go with them. She was too embarrassed about what the girls said last night. She was right. She didn't deserve him. Harry looked like he had been shot. "No! You have to go. If you don't, I'll stay with you. I don't want you to be lonely." He glanced at Ron who had a smirk on his freckled face, and he knew what he was thinking. "Matter of fact, Herms, Ron will even stay with us."  
  
Ron shook his head furiously. "Nope - sorry - no can do. I'm going out with my bgirlfriendb." Harry glared at him. "Ron, I highly believe that going on ONE date with Lavender doesn't mean she's your girlfriend." Ron laughed, "you never know....."  
  
Harry looked up to Hermione. "Go to the common room and I'll take care of you, okay?" She just looked sadly at him and ran off.  
  
***COMMON ROOM***  
  
Hermione was sitting quietly by the fire when she heard the portrait hole swing open. She turned and saw Harry with a bowl of chicken soup and 2 cups of hot tea. She smiled at him. "You know," she said, "you didn't have to do this."  
  
Harry laughed. "Of course I did. I'd do anything for my sick best friend." Hermione winced. Best friend. That's what he thought of her.  
  
Harry saw her wince. He knows something's up with her, and he's pretty sure she's not sick. There was a reason she didn't want to go to Hogsmeade, but he has to figure that out. He offered to stay, just so he'd have some alone time with her.  
  
He sat down real close to her and set the tray down on the table in front of them. Hermione leaned up against him and he stuck his arm around her. Usually, this don't mean anything - they've done it million of times before. But the last couple of times, it felt like more.  
  
Harry decided he'd be the first to speak. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? I know it's something. You can trust me."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. Oh, how she wanted to tell him.....but she couldn't. She couldn't offer him what he wanted. Tears started to fill up her eyes. Harry saw this, and hugged her. "Hermione, it's okay. You can tell me anything. I hate to see this happen to you. When you're hurting, so am I."  
  
Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "You really mean that?" she asked. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled. "Does that answer your question?" But instead of a smile, he saw tears pouring down her pale cheeks. The next thing he knew, she was running up the stairs to her room.  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get into her room because the stairs turned into a slide whenever a boy tried to get into the girls' dorms. So, instead, he wrote a letter.  
  
Dear Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was gonna hurt you worse to do that. But you have to talk to me soon. Please tell me what you feel and I'll tell you what I've had on my mind a lot lately. Please, I'm sorry again. Love, Harry  
  
He folded it up into a paper airplane and threw it into the room. Within minutes she was at the top of the stairs. But instead of coming down them, she threw him a cassette tape. On the label, it said "to harry - please listen - Herms"  
  
He ran into his dorms and stuck it in the Muggle tape player. Soon the room was filled with Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I can't talk to you face-to-face right now. But I want you to listen to this song. Maybe it'll explain my feelings more than I can tell you write now. When you finish, send another letter and I'll come down. Please listen to this."  
  
After a moment of silence, a song filled his ears.  
  
"Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
  
When the tears get near your eyes  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I take tender tender care of you?  
  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
  
When this world has turned so cold  
  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Yeah  
  
And I love you more every day  
  
And nothing will take that love away  
  
When you need someone  
  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
  
I promise  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
And I promise (and I promise)  
  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
  
I promise (I promise)  
  
I promise I will  
  
Harry sat in silence after a few minutes. 'She does like me...she just doesn't think she deserves me.' Harry's mind filled with running thoughts. He ran for some parchment and wrote a simple letter.  
  
"I think I understood the song. Just know.I love you. You are the one I want. You can fill my every need. That's all you need to know. -Harry"  
  
He folded it into another airplane and threw it into her room. A couple minutes later, she came out with a small smile on her face. "You really mean that, Harry?" He smiled. "I promise."  
  
She ran to hug him. "Harry...I love you...thank you for listening to the song. I didn't know how else to tell you." Harry looked closely at her. "You really love me??" Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly. "I promise."  
  
A/N: Okay - that felt good to get that outta my system. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!! 


End file.
